A XMen Christmas
by TabbyCat13
Summary: A X-MenTeen Titans crossover whit a new charater added and her name is Cat.Cat is not really her borther's sister and her real sisters name is Amelia and Cats real name is....


A X-Men christmas  
  
Ororo was running to her and Cat's bedroom because Cat was having a nightmare.Ororo ran into the room and ran up to Cat "Cat wake up wake up."Cat's eyes opened "Ororo?" "Cat what happened?" "Oh it was just a nightmare about my Friend."Cat got up and changed as Ororo turned around."OK I'm done."Ororo grabed her hand and they walked out because they are like sister's but not really but Ororo protces Cat even when Cat's older brother Logen is there at the masion. "Hey listen I have a class today want to help teach it?" "You mean it?"Ororo smiled "Yes I will help."Ororo smiled and picked Cat up and spone her around and Cat went flying out of her arms and lucky Cat's boyfriend Hank just came in because he caught her."Thanks."Cat said while kissing Hank on cheek."You where lucky I was in the room."Hank said as he let her down and Cat turned to Ororo who was staring at Logen who was helping Scott decarate the tree and yes Logen and Scott finally became friends.Then Jean came in and kissed Scott on the cheek."Ororo?Ororo?ORORO!"Ororo snaped out of it "Yeah?"Cat looked at her and walked to the kitchen she stopped again and looked at Ororo again and went to the kitchen and she bursted out laughing.Ororo ran to the kitchen and looked at her "What is so funny?" "The way you looked at my brother." "Fine OK I like him."Cat just looked at her "You would make a great sister-inlaw." "SHUT UP!"Ororo picked up a egg and threw it at Cat and she go hit in the face with it "That's it."Cat grabed a egg and jumped and it hit Ororo in the hair. "Oh no you did not."Ororo and Cat got into a big food fight and Cat ran out with a can of wipe cream and she was covered with food same with Ororo she was chasing after Cat.Cat and Ororo ran into the living room where Jean,Logen,and Scott was and they looked at them weired while Cat jumped over the couch and to get away from Ororo they ran outside. "OK time to clean off."Ororo's and Cat's eyes went white and it started to rain.Half a hour later they where clean and dry.Cat brushed her hair and Ororo did too."That was fun."Cat said "Your right."Ororo said."Hey I'm going for a walk." "OK but just be careful Cat." "OK."Once Cat got outside she saw a fox lying on the ground Cat ran up to it and picked it up when it said "Vul."Cat's eyes widned "Your a Pokemon and your hurt.OK I am going to make you better."Cat ran inside when a boy tripped her and the Vulpix went flying out of her arms she ran and Logen came out and saw her dive and chatch the Vulpix she got back up "Ororo!"Ororo ran down the stairs "What wrong?" "This is a pokemon and it's hurt."Ororo toke it from her and said "Come on.Jean we neep your help."  
  
the Lab  
  
Jean was taking care of the pokemon named Vulpix and when she came out Cat ran up to her "She'll be just fine in 2 hours."Cat smiled and hugged Jean who just laughed.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Jean came out and said "Here."She handed her the Vulpix."Hey ." "Vulpix." "I am naming you Angel." "Vul!" "CAT I NEED YOU HELP!"Cat hearded her brother Logen yell. "OK!Come on Angel."   
  
Upstairs  
  
"OK Logen what do you want?"Logen did not look at her "Can you light the candles?" "I don't have a Flamthrower attck...what the?" "VUL!"her Vulpix used a Falmthrower attack "OK thats new." "Vul."Angle lith the candles "How did that happen?" "Good Angel." Logen looked at Angle and said or yelled "WHAT IS THAT?!" "A Vulpix." "OK..."Thats when the alram went off to tell them that there was truble "LETS GO!"Cat yelled as she picked Angle up and they ran to the Jet.  
  
On the X-Jet  
  
Cat put a coler on Angel that had a cricle with a X in the middle. "Where are heading to?"Cat asked as she put her boots on. "Somewhere in Sanfrinsioco."Answered Ororo when they go there Cat saw 2 girls and 3 boys "OK Cat GO GO GO!"Logen yelled.Cat jumped with Angel in her arms "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"Cat yelled and the girl with the purple hood looked up and it hit the little boy and Cat landed on her feet the girl with the pruple hood came over to her and said "Who are you?" "Names Cat who are you?" "Raven." "Nice to meet you."Cat looked straght and the Girl with pick hair who is Jinx jumped up behind Cat.Cat turned around and stuck her hand out and Jinx was floating.Raven gasped and then Smiled."Thats cool." "Thanks I have alot of powers."Thats when Robin ran over to Cat and said "What are you doing here you are not a Teen Titan?" "And your point is?"Raven laughed "You know what go we don't need your help." "Fine but if you do just yell Cat."Cat walked away and 2 minutes later she hearded "CAT!" "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"Cat yelled as She ran over to them while holding Angel "I should have stayed."Cat said with a smile and looked at Robin.Cat was being pushed on to the ground.Cat's eyes turned white and it started to thunder and lighting out and the Titans all looked at Cat and in the Jet Ororo said"Thats the signle she needs help I'll go."Ororo jumped out of the Jet "CAT!" "Ororo make it snow quick."Ororo's eyes went white and it started to snow when Logen came down and takled Mammoth who pinned Cat down. "Good timing."Cat saw Jinx sneaking up on Raven "RAVEN LOOK OUT!"Raven turned around and saw Jinx when Cat hopped on Jinx's back and was fighting with her.Cat put her hand infront of Jinx's face and lighting came out of her hand and hit her in the face and Cat fell on the ground laughing.Thats when Cat saw Gizmo aim a shot at Starfire who was fighting Mammoth Cat got up and ran to Starfire and pushed her out of the way and she go hit with the thing Gizmo shot at Starfire Cat fell to the ground."CAT!"Ororo yelled and ran to her.Logen saw his sister and he made his claws come out and she ran towareds Jinx,Gixmo,and Mammoth and they screamed and ran."She's still brathing but just barly."Ororo said as tears went down her cheeks.Thats when the X-Jet came down and Ororo picked Cat up and Logen picked up Angel and walked to the Jet but Robin asked them something "Can we come?" "Why you first said you did not need her." "She saved Starfire here from getting hurt we want to make sure she will be OK." "Come on."Ororo said as the five kids ran in before them and saw other people.Scott got up and said "Sit right there you guys."  
  
The Masion  
  
Jean carried Cat to the lab and Robin felt bad about Cat.Jean came out a hour later and said "You guys can see her."Robin,Starfire,Raven,Beast Boy and Cyborg went in to see her.They saw her white hair hanging off the side and her Moka skin had a few cuts.Raven looked at Robin and gave him a look that even a bear would be scared.Thats when Hank ran in and saw his girlfriend when he passed the Titans they looked at him "Who are you?"Robin asked "I am Cat's boyfriend hey you guys staying for Christmas?" "Ofcourse they are."said Professor Xavier as he came in and saw Cat stering "And I think someone's waking up."Cat opened her eyes and went "Who did I end up here?" "You saved Starfire and you got hurt."Raven said "Oh yeah it's going back to me now." "Jean told me to give you this."Hank said as he held out 5 pills.Cat sat up and toke it and put them in her mouth"Can I get out of the Lab now Professor?" "Yes If you feel OK." "I do." "Then you can."Cat jumped off the lab table thing she was on and grabed her boots and ran out trying to put her boots on at the sametime and the Titans fallowed same with Hank and while Cat was running she saw Angel "Angel come on."Angel looked up and fallowed her "BOBBY PUT MY SONG ON!"Bobby went over to the stario and put 'Pokemon it's you and me' "Training time Angel."They ran outside and hit the first target with their powers "Next one." They hit all of the targets and stode in the same stop they where in and trying to catch their breaths "You go Angel." "You did that all in 10 minutes?"Raven asked as she came out from wacthing what just happened "Yep that was Angel and I's training thing.Now if you exuse me I have to go shopping for Christmas."Ororo ran up and talked to her "Hey Raven go get Starfire us girls are going shopping."Raven smiled and got Starfire. "I'm driving."said Cat as she put oh 'Pokemon it's you and me' and then they went to the mall.Cat ran to the Gatair store and looked at the the blue one with red and orenge flames.Cat looked away and walked to another store to get Ororo something and Ororo saw how much Cat wanted that gatair so she got it for her and hid it as Raven went with Cat it looked like those two became very good friends.  
  
Back at the masion and it was Christmas eve as soon as they got home which was Midnight   
  
"Will the Professor get mad that we are late Ororo?"Ororo looked at her "I don't think so we had car trouble remeber?" "Oh yeah I forgot."Raven and Starfire went to bed they shared a room.Beast Boy and Cyborg shared a room and Robin shared a room with Bobby."Lets go to bed."Ororo and Cat went to bed.  
  
Moring which is Christmas eve.  
  
Cat woke up and slid down the railing and did a front flip and landed on the couch and wacthed T.V untill Starfire came in and saw Cat "Thank you Cat for saving me." "Your welcome."Cat said with her eyes not leaving the T.V. "So what is this Christmas?" "I can't explain it we are going to talk about it in are only class today so you will find out." "Class?What is class?"Cat's left eye started to twich "you don't know what class is?" "Nope." "OK nevermind I think you should just fallow me at 9:00am OK." "OK."  
  
after class  
  
Cat came out of the room with Starfire behind her and Starfire was smiling because she liked class.Cat smiled and walked into the libray where she found Raven "Hey Raven." "Hey Cat."Cat sat down diprssed and Raven looked at her "Whats wrong?" "I need to get Ororo and Logen together some how but my brother would kill me if a made him and her kiss." "Logen's your brother?" "Yeah." "Hey I have a idea." "What?""One word 'Misltoe."Cat smiled.  
  
IN the living room  
  
"You think this will work?"asked Cat as she looked out for Ororo and Logen and she saw Ororo "Get down here comes Ororo."Raven jumped on Cat's shoulder and just stayed there.Ororo walked in and saw this "Why are you doing that?" "Uhhhh...new meadtation pastion."Raven said.Cat looked at her and mouthed 'You go girl.' "Really." "HEY LOGEN COME IN HERE!"Cat yelled "Yeah?"Logen said as he came in to the living room and Cat and Raven yelled "MISLTOE!"Logen and Ororo looked at eachother then looked at Cat and Raven as they laughed and Cat said "YOU GOT TO KISS!" "Cat!"Ororo said through anger untill Logen kissed her on the lips.When they pulled away Cat and Raven smile and did their hand shake thing they hit the chest twice and kissed two fingers and made a peace sign and hugged."CAT RAVEN I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" "AHHHHHHHH!Cat and Raven ran to Cerbor and saw the Professor and the slipped and grabed the side of the walk way thing and where hanging 100 feet above the ground."Ororo help!"Cat yelled at the Professor turned around and saw them Ororo ran in as soon as Raven and Cat's hands slipped "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The both of them where falling when Ororo jumped and grabed them and Jean ran in and made them come back up with her Telepathy.But the Cat slipped out of Ororo's arms and fell "ORORO!!!!!!!!"Cat's eyes turned white and Cat ears came out of her head and cat eyes replaced her normal eyes her nails where now claws and she had sharp teeth and everyone watched as Cat dissappered into the darkness only to come back up by hopping to each wall and grabed the walk thing and pulled her self up and everyone looked at her and she yelled "WHAT?!"Raven looked at her and said "Your covered in fur." "WHAT?!"She looked at her arms and her legs,and also her belly and their was Sillky white fur everywhere.The Professor saw this and sighed and said "Cat I haven't been teling you the turth."everyone looked at him and where suprised and said "What?" "Cat is not really Logens sister.Cat has a sister that is on Montressaur Spaceport and your name is not Cat it is Angel." "I named Vulpix that."Angel who thought her name was Cat. "Where do you think you got that name from?Your sister is 5 years older then you.So you are what 17 so that would make her 22 years old." "Wow."Angel said.The Professor smiled and said "You know when you teach class you always talk about boats?" "Yeah."Angel answered. "Thats because you use to be a Captain on a boat called the RLS Legacy and you ran away when you where 9 and then you came here.Do you even remember your sister's name?" "No."Angel said. "Lets see if you remember when I say it.Her name is and I will use her milatary title it is Captain Ameila Katharine Smollet and you really name is Captain Angel Rain Smollet."Angels cat eyes widned and said "I have a last name?"everyone laughed at that. "And I'm a Captain.Uhhh Brain pain."everyone laughed at that too."Stop laughing."Angel said as she flashed her teeth and everyone stopped "So why does that matter Professor it's not like I have to go there does it?"Angel laughed at her joke and stopped because the Professor just looked at her and said "I'm sorry Angel but you do." "But I have to develope my powers." "You have been here for at least eight years and I think that is enough for you I will contact your sister to let her know you are coming." Angel looked at him as he wheeled off in his wheel chair and said "Go get packing because you are leaving tomorrow at 10:00am."The Professor left Cerbor and Angel looked at Jean and Ororo also at Raven and ran off to her room.Ororo fallowed and when she got to their room she saw Angel looking at the picture of her and Ororo and they where smiling and hugging.Angel sighed and put it in her suitcase.Ororo walked up to Angel and said "Hey at least you will be here to open your presents." "Yeah then I have to leave."Ororo grabed a little wrapped present and handed it to Angel "Here open it I want you to wear it know."Angel smiled at opened in and she was shocked at what she saw it was a Meatle Neckleace that had a Dragon on it and it had a red stone in it's mouth and Angel smiled "Thanks Ororo."Angel hugged her and had tears going down her cheek because she knew she would never see Ororo again.  
  
The End for now 


End file.
